To Fight For What Is Yours
by MidnightSky213
Summary: This knight had been the only human to live alongside the Narnians. This knight had been told to be so good at combat that they could even beat the Kings of the Old. The surprising part? She’s a girl named Aryanna and she has a remarkable gift. CaspianOC
1. Memories

**I Saw The Movie Prince Caspian Recently And My Mind Began To Make A Story. I Started To Wonder What If I Was In The Movie And What Could I Change Around, So My Story Follows Some Events From The Story, Slightly. So Here It Is My First Narnia Fic, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Anything, I Only Own Mali and Aryanna. **

--  
_  
"Haha, what you can't keep up?" Aryanna looked over her shoulder at her friend, Caspian._

_"You got a head start." He called back to her._

_"Excuses, excuses." Aryanna laughed as she sped up "They will get you nowhere."_

_He soon caught up with her and was riding at her side "And bragging won't either."_

_They both tried to outrun the other but they kept close to each other as they continued to ride. Eventually they ended up back at Caspian's palace and climbed off of their horses. Aryanna stroked her horse Coal's mane, Caspian had given him to her on her birthday two years back. She looked up and gazed at the forest that laid beyond the kingdom. Caspian came up to her and stroked Coal's back._

_"I wish I could get out of here." She whispered "I'd run into the woods and never come back."_

_Caspian turned to her "Never?"_

_"Never."_

_"But what about all of the people you'd be leaving behind?" He asked._

_She tried to hold them in but tears started to fall from her eyes "Like who? My parents are dead, my brother is gone. There is nothing for me here."_

_"...What about me? What would I do without you?"_

_"Caspian, you're a prince. I doubt that you'll miss me."_

_He tilted her head up and looked into her eyes "I wouldn't be so sure about that."_

_He was inches away from her face and was slowly moving closer. They were millimeters away from each other. But they were interrupted when someone called "Prince Caspian!"_

_The two quickly broke away and turned around to see Doctor Cornelius calling Caspian. They both made their way over to him, Caspian spoke "What is it, sir."_

_"Have you forgotten about your lessons?" He noticed Aryanna "Oh hello, Aryanna. Was I interrupting anything?"_

_"Oh no, nothing important." She answered turning to Caspian "You should get to your lessons."_

_"All right, but I will see you later today." He said before leaving with Doctor Cornelius. Aryanna stood there for a few moments before whispering to no one._

_"I wish that were true...Prince Caspian."_

Aryanna slowly opened her eyes to see that the sun was starting to rise. She looked around, she must have fallen asleep under the stars again. Mali was not going to be happen about this, she stood up and made her way to her home.

She slowly crept into camp and made her way towards her burrow. She was about to go inside when someone stopped her "Aryanna."

She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around, there stood a centaur that stood a few feet taller than she, Mali "Yes?"

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I went to watch the stars last night and dozed off." She said hands crossed behind her back, looking at her feet.

"Aryanna, how many times have I told you not to stay out at night. Something could have happened to you."

"But nothing did happen to me." Aryanna argued "Mali, I can take care of myself and I had my sword with me."

"I am tired of you disobeying me. That is it, you are not to leave this area." Mali said as he began to walk away.

"What! For how long?"

"Until I feel you have learned to obey my rules. And that is final, Aryanna."

Aryanna stomped her feet and grunted a few times before disappearing into her burrow. She flopped down onto her bed and placed her hands behind her head. She had left her home among the humans and went to live with the Narnians. Mali had been a father to her since then, but she has been having dreams about her old life, most of which have Caspian in them.

She never regretted leaving without a word, she knew he never would have let her go. But she had known they still existed and she wanted to live among them. She knew something was coming and it would take place between the Telmarines and the Narnians and she wanted to be a part of it. It had been almost a year now and she knew it was coming soon, very soon.

--

**This Is The Beginning**

**R&R**


	2. Ruins

Aryanna stood looking over the ruins of Cair Paravel. Though Mali forbid her to do so. Mali was a centaur and he had taken care of the young girl ever since she was little. But at times he seemed a bit overprotective of her.

"I'm sixteen. I can take care of myself." Aryanna mumbled to herself as she dug through the rubble. She froze when she heard voices approaching. The girl quickly hid, in fear of being caught. She watched them carefully as they walked through the rubbish. But her eyes fell to the ground as she spotted something. She had dropped her necklace and there it laid among the strangers.

"All right, Aryanna." She whispered to herself "You have two options here. One, scurry away like a coward or two, retrieve your necklace and show these people a thing or two."

She crouched down and slowly made her way to the necklace resting place. She was just about to retrieve it, when the strangers turned and saw her.

"Who are you?" The eldest girl asked.

Aryanna ignored the question and spotted her sword a few feet away from her. She sprang to her feet, but the eldest boy noticed her actions and ran towards, the sword also. He was quicker than her and made it to the sword first. He pointed the blade towards her and spoke "Explain yourself."

Aryanna stood there, silent. That is until she opened her mouth and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Explain myself." She said between giggles "Your clothes are what need explaining."

She studied each person's appearance and took in their unusual attire. She noticed the youngest boy and walked over towards him.

"What's this." She asked pulling on his tie "Do you expect to hang yourself later on?"

"I could say the same about you." Edmund argued "A girl carrying a sword."

"Well that is usually what a knight of Narnia does." Aryanna said back.

"I doubt you could even pick it up, let alone use it." Edmund smirked.

Aryanna stood there mouth agape before she spoke "I like you. Your fun to bustle around with."

She smiled and then held her hand out towards him "I'm Aryanna."

He hesitantly took her hand and shook it "Edmund. And these are my sisters, Lucy and Susan. Then that is my brother Peter."

She stared at them and crossed her arms across her chest, she was still smiling "The Kings and Queens of Old. Guess someone blew that horn."

"What horn?" Susan asked.

"You'll learn everything soon enough." Aryanna's smile grew wider "But now I have someone for you to meet."

--

Aryanna, Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy made their way through the forest. They had decided that they would stop soon and rest until the sun rose again. Susan looked around the forest. There was no sign of talking animals anywhere "What happened here?"

Aryanna stared up at the trees and a sad look crossed her features "Cruelty." She turned to Susan "That, is what happened."

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they came to a nice area to rest. The sky soon grew dark and the stars sat high in the sky. Aryanna made sure that everyone was asleep before she silently snuck away. She found a small opening among the trees, she sat and watched the stars.

Growing up, Mali had taught Aryanna how to read the stars and what was hidden within the sparkling dots. She could stare at the stars for hours if daylight was never to come.

"Aryanna?" A small voice was heard.

Aryanna turned and there stood Lucy. The young girl sat down beside her and stared up at the stars as well.

You're special." Lucy spoke quietly.

"Huh?" Aryanna asked confused.

"You're going to do something." Lucy looked at her "Something important. You have a gift that you have to unlock."

Aryanna just looked at the girls. She was so young, but she could tell so much. Just with one look or a few words. She could just tell.

"You don't believe me." Lucy said looking down "That seems to happen a lot. It's because I'm so young."

Aryanna's expression turned serious as she continued to look at Lucy "That's only because, you have a gift that no one understands...yet."

Lucy smiled and caught Aryanna by surprise with a hug. She broke away and Aryanna spoke "And I believe you. That is one thing you don't have to worry about."


	3. Horseback

The next morning Aryanna practically dragged the Pevensies on. But she had to stop once Edmund's complaining became unbearable.

"You really must be a king, because you are a royal pain!" Aryanna said to Edmund.

"Well we've been walking for hours. And I can't go any further." Edmund said, actually complained.

"He's right, Aryanna." Lucy piped in "It's been a long while."

Aryanna looked around the open field, thinking of what she could do. She spotted a flower and picked it from the ground. She pulled off the petals and gathered them into her hand. The others just looked at her, confused looks on their faces. But all she did was smile and whisper a few words to the petals, before blowing them away. They caught the wind and drifted off through Narnia.

"What did you do?" Peter asked.

"Wait for it." She answered smiling.

And they did, then they heard the sound of horses galloping in the distance. Soon four horses were seen riding over the hills. They started to slow and stopped once they made it to Aryanna's side.

"Is that better, or are you going to complain about the horse's color?" She asked Edmund.

Peter and Susan laughed and then Peter turned to Lucy "You can ride with me, Lu."

--

"How much longer?" Susan asked as they rode on.

"We should be getting there soon." Aryanna answered, but stopped her horse's pace. She didn't move. She just sat there completely still.

"Aryanna?" Lucy said, but she still did not stir.

"Hey! Ary-"

"Ssh." Aryanna interrupted Edmund and quieted him.

No one said another word, they didn't even move. Aryanna stayed still for a few moments more.

"Run." She finally spoke to them. None of them moved "Get going!"

Everyone noticed that she was serious and started to gallop off. Aryanna rode behind them and they just looked confused. No one beside Aryanna knew what was happening, when out of nowhere another ride rode up beside them.

"Faster!" Aryanna called out to everyone.

Everyone started to go so fast, that everything around them became nothing but a blur. They kept trying to outrun the intruder but he was catching up fast. As they rode to the end of the forest they began to jump over fallen trees. Then all of a sudden a shriek was heard.

"Lucy!" Peter called behind him as he began to slow. Aryanna looked over her shoulder and saw that Lucy had fallen off of Peter's horse. She made her way over to Peter "Follow along the flowers and you'll find where you need to go."

"But Lu-" Peter began to argue.

"Go! I'll get her." She then started back to Lucy. As she came closer to the fallen girl so did the intruder. She increased, her speed and as she pulled Lucy up onto her horse the intruder brushed past her.

Though her pace sped up the unknown intruder kept close behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he had disappeared, the question was, where? Aryanna continued to ride on with Lucy holding onto her. She thought that she had lost the intruder after a while, that was until his horse was seen again. It had shown up out of nowhere spooking Aryanna's horse.

The horse stood on it's back legs, causing both Lucy and Aryanna to fall off. The intruder came back around and started heading towards them once again.

"Go!" Aryanna told Lucy as she pointed over to a nearby bush. Lucy obeyed and rushed over to the hiding spot. Aryanna quickly grabbed her sword and as the intruder rode past she blocked his attack. Her blade hit so hard against his, that he fell to the ground in the process.

He quickly got to his feet and swung at her again, she easily blocked him again. Their swords came together attack after attack, but the intruder's swordsmanship could not compare to Aryanna's skill and swiftness. She finally caught him off guard and he dropped his sword. She grabbed it quickly and put both blades at his throat. She was just about to strike when he uttered something.

"Aryanna?" He said. Aryanna looked at him and examined his face and then she remembered him.

"Caspian?"


	4. Changes

Caspian looked upon the girl he had not seen for months and couldn't believe it was her. He looked her up and down, she had grown into a young woman since he had last seen her. Her blue eyes still held the same curiosity that they had months ago. Her hair had grown much longer and her black tresses now hung over her shoulders. Her copper skin was shining as the sunlight hit her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled her sword away. He also noticed that her Telmarine accent wasn't a strong as it had been.

"What am I doing here?" He stood "What are you doing here?"

"Showing off my amazing skills, of course." She said sarcastically "I live here, for your information."

"What? With whom?"

"I don't see why I need to explain myself. I should be the one asking the questions. For starters why were you chasing after me?"

"I thought you were Telmarines, sent to find me." He replied.

"Uh oh, looks like someone has gotten into trouble again." Aryanna said smirking as she rekindled past memories.

"More than you know." He said aloud. Though Aryanna could not hear him, for she was turning to walk in another direction "And where are you going?"

"To take care of some business." She said not once turning back "But if I were you, I'd be running back to my palace. For night will be upon us soon and there are many things to look out for."

"You mean, Narnians?" He said, causing Aryanna to stop, dead in her tracks.

But before he could celebrate the sudden reaction to his words, she recovered. She gave a light chuckle as she turned to him "Seems Caspian still believes in fairytales."

"But they aren't now are they, Aryanna?" His lips held a triumphant smirk.

She stayed silent any remains of laughter had been swept away. She was pondering what her next words would be. And just what this young prince was hinting at. She was brought out of her daze when Caspian shifted and held something out to her "I believe this will explain."

A closer examination and Aryanna noticed what it was. There, dangling from Caspian's hand was Mali's necklace. Her blood began to boil and the worst possible thought spread throughout her mind. Her hands began to dance along her sword, but as if he had read her mind Caspian spoke "The centaur told me to lead you to him."

Her eyes narrowed, as she tried to find a sign of falseness in his words. She found none, not that she intended to find any in the first place. She took hesitant steps towards him and then took the necklace from him. She looked up into the prince's eyes before speaking "Then we must not keep him waiting."

"It is settle then." He called his horse, which instantly came to his side. He quickly climbed onto it's back and then extended a arm towards Aryanna. She did not move, causing him to say "Are you coming or not?"

"I would, but doubt that your horse can carry three." She said leaving a confused expression on Caspian's face.

She tuned her back to him and called "Lucy! Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Moments later a young girl came rushing towards the two. She was glued to Aryanna's side as they turned their attention to the once was stranger "Prince Caspian, I present to you, Queen Lucy the Valiant."

A humble smile made its way onto Lucy's face as she was introduced. Caspian cocked his head to one side slightly, an eyebrow raised. "You're not at all what I expected."

"And you expected, what exactly?" Asked Aryanna.

"Well...someone...older."

"Well for a prince you certainly judge quickly." Lucy chimed, her hands on her hips. Aryanna could not help but laugh.

"Well, for a queen you're very short." He argued, not willing to lose this pointless game.

"And for a prince you're very rude."

He was about to throw back another playful insult, but Aryanna quickly put a stop to that "If you two plan on bickering any longer, we won't get to where we need to in months."

"And just how do you propose we do that." Caspian asked "I mean as you said, my horse will not fit everyone."

"You're so right." Aryanna said before pulling the prince from his steed "Which is why, the ladies are going to be riding, while you walk along side."

"You're kidding?"

"Not in the least, dear prince." By this time Aryanna had all ready mounted the horse. She was now pulling Lucy up with her.

They had been riding for a few hours, it seemed like. But though they were all very tired they all continued on their journey. Aryanna kept her guard up as they made their way through the forest. And even though his legs were sore, Caspian continued to hold onto the horses reins. Lucy had fallen asleep a few moments earlier, exhaustion had finally taken over her.

Aryanna gazed up into the sky, it was beginning to turn a light pink color along with tints of orange. The sun was starting to set and it would not be smart to ride during the night. But being this close to their destination they had to ride on. She turned her head and her gaze fell onto Prince Caspian. He hadn't changed a bit, she could only hope that his mind had matured over the year.

She had fallen into a daze and was not aware that Caspian had turned to look at her. Their eyes met and they just stared at each other. She mentally slapped herself, looked away and said "We should be there soon."

"You expect to ride on? Through the dark woods?" Was his reply.

"Yes, it isn't dark yet. Unless of course you're scared."

"A prince like me, I'm surprised you'd even think such a thing." He smiled up at her but then his face fell into a serious scowl. What he asked next was something that she had not expected to hear "…Why did you leave?"

She looked down at him and saw that he was looking away from her. She sighed quietly before carefully answering "I did not belong in that world. And when I had lost everything, it became more clear to me. So I left, Telmar."

There was a brief silence before Caspian spoke "And during this time did you even think about the others who would have been affected by your disappearance?"

"Like who? I was nothing more than an outcast to society."

"Someone like me." He stopped the horse and looked up at her "Or do I not fit into your life, as I thought I did."

Aryanna found herself speechless and said nothing. She could not do anything even if she wanted to. Thus, she just sat there, staring into Caspian's eyes and listening as he continued to inform her of his reaction to her departure "Three days I heard nothing from you. I searched all of Telmar, looking for you. And when I could not find you, I sent out a search party. I laid awake every night, because my mind kept finding ways to persuade me that you were dead. I gave up after the first two months and banished any memories of you to the back of my mind."

"Why such a scare when little old me disappeared. It wasn't as if you didn't have other friends around!"

He let out a growl of annoyance "It is not that!"

"What is it then?"

He turned to her and was going to shout out what he truly thought of her. But he was stopped short as Lucy stirred in her sleep. Then young girl looked up and drowsily asked "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, yes we are." Aryanna answered.

Caspian had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he had not noticed where they were. He looked out into the wide open field, his eyes holding on the ruins "Come on, Mali, I assume will be happy to see you."

The three went on and walked into the Narnians secret hiding place. Caspian stopped at the entrance leaving the two girls. He stared at the open field once more and just as the sky grew dark, he retreated down into the ruins.

--

**Disclaimer: I Only Own Aryanna and Mali. No One Else**

**Sorry That It's Been a While, Just Been _VERY_ Busy Lately, But Anyway Review Please**


End file.
